Godzilla the Guardian?
by Dynomation
Summary: The new King of the Monster Godzilla after a short fight with an old enemy is transported from earth to a land of mystery. But no one in Equestria well be ready for the injustice that he is going to reveal. And Spike the Dragon is going to learn more about is heritage, some of it wasn t what he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

The Changelings live in the Badlands that is a fact. They used to be a proud warrior race, debated. Some of them aspire to be better than other around them, unlikely. But everpony and body agrees on one thing. There entertainment is barbaric.

Gladiatorial fights. If you`re on your own in the Badlands your ripe for the choosing, but most creature in the Badlands are monster sent there to rot in the harsh sun and arid conditions. Most of them are the hybrid offspring of dragons and other creatures, but sometimes they find something new, but nothing could prepare them for the hybrid they found next.

Godzilla stormed through Toyko to his target, the large grey and black figure turned to the aging Godzillasaurus mutant, to the untrained eye of someone on ground level it the new Godzilla was the same as his father, apart from being a dark green and the whole purple plates. His eyes burnt with the nuclear holocaust but were as cold as the nuclear winter. Plates glowing slightly on his back Godzilla let lose his trademark roar at the beast in front of him.

Monster X, if he could would have smiled. The King of the Monster adopted son wanted to fight. Then a fight he would get. He ran for the place holder for every powerful monster, this kid was just a pretender not the real deal.

Monster X`s fist collided with the more robust reptilian jaw of the new Godzilla, using the momentum of the punch he swung his head back and used it like a battering ram, winding the older monster and sending him flying into a large skyscraper behind them. Monster X peeled away the striatal only to find a large electrical pillion hit him across the face and send him balling into a larger skyscraper.

Godzilla growled as he picked up the alien monster with a strong hand, with a powerful kick the grey mass of monster when flying again. Monster X was pissed, landing on his feet he snarled and fired the yellow lighting like beams made of compressed gravity. Godzilla snarled as his left shoulder smouldered slightly.

Monster X snarled as a familiar blue glow emanated from the fake kings plates, a large blue beam struck across the battlefield towards the mysterious monster only for him to fire his own beam attach, with enough force to force back Godzilla`s beam into his own mouth.

Now let`s get this straight, most Kajiu are dumb, extremely dumb, but some are an exception, Godzilla is halfway between the two extremes, he`s not on level of thinking of Mothra or any other Guardian monster, but his not a mindless brute like Megalon or Orga. But on his part he does have an advantage over all of them, he`d had an insight into human behaviour at his birth and repeated in counters with physic beings, an army of them even possessed him to cause a rampage of destruction.

But happened inside Godzilla mouth was very complex. So… The charged ions making Godzilla atomic blast have been collided together due to the X`s gravitational beams, meaning a black hole has formed inside the mouth of Godzilla, and because he was supplying the matter it was only him that was sucked into said black hole. And due to the event horizon the light around Godzilla was also sucked in so it looked like he`d just vanished from earth all together.

Monster X looked around for a moment the returned to his mission. Destroy this city and everything in it.

Godzilla could feel the touch of oblivion as his body screamed in agony, like he was mutating, he could see a red sandy desert and then nothing more as his vison faded to black.

The Badlands, the red block of hell in the bliss of the paradise of the Equestria. So it where the not normal the strange the bazar went, but the saddest thing was most of this monsters where children abandoned their because of their parents being respectable not diabolical. Any hybrid was considered an affront to nature and would be taken out on sight.

Godzilla eyes opened up, the harsh light of the sun had backed the rock, no problem for him, standing up he looked around, his body felt different but, it was probably his bones healing, he needed to find some to heal in private, or at least shade from the sun, his scales my provide him protection but can also act as a hindrance in server heat. He stepped forward. Only to realize something.

He was dwarfed by some of the geological features, wait why was he here, the crippling pain in his tail answered his question he`d been moved to a new location, with something gnawing at his hide. Lifting it slightly he and the pain seem to stop.

He looked at his back slightly, and was surprised by what he sore, a group of reptilian creature, all gathered around his tail. All of them looking at the full height of Godzilla in fear. But they didn`t intrigue him the most, his tail did or more specifically the tufted of fur on the end of his tail. He had ivory fur on the end of his tail?

Turning he looked at his feet, still having the dark grey green scales, and ivory claws, plates still a purplish colour, good. His physical aesthetic didn`t matter much to him only that he could be identified as himself, he loomed over the group of creature, or pair, some of them seem had disappeared.

One of them seem to be a small reptile like creature, with tuft of fur in similar places as himself, but had a pair of horns and wings but lacked his dorsal plates. Red scales and yellow fur. Sharp fangs erupted from her upper jaw. Large eyes seem to glare in anger and fear.

The second one seem to insect reptile mammal hybrid, with fur on its head and tail, with large carapace covered in scales, with large hole filled legs. A single horn stuck out its large head with its large blue eyes looked up in fear slightly at the large figure standing over it.

He sniffed them once then snarled, his large claws as thick as one of their legs. His snorted and turned and moved away.

He would figure out what he was later, right now he needed to find shade. Spying the caves in the large of large sharp rock, that would perfect for him to rest in.

Trudging towards the area, found the small creatures all running under him and between his legs, all into the tangle of rocks and away from something.

Turning his head slightly at the sound of galloping claws he was greeted by a large lizard like creature that reminded him slightly too much of King Ghidorah.

"Halt abomination!" it shouted at Godzilla, he only growled turning. His large fangs exposed to the light.

"_**SHREEOOOONK!**_"__


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla roar echoed over everything, and off everything, it rattled some rocks loss from the cliff top, he stood towering over the small lizard. It didn`t seem intimidated by the presence of the King of the Monster. "Very well then" he said, very sure of himself.

It lunged at him, it wings flaring, with a powerful swipe of it claws, Godzilla scales gave a thin trickle of blood, he growl, as he leaned forwards his jaws missing the neck of the lizard by a millimetre, it was followed by a powerful swipe of the Godzilla paw, it smashed the lizard into the ground.

The lizard seem to become agitated and grabbed Godzilla by the neck, for a creature of his size the lizard was impressively strong, unfortunately not strong enough, with his long arms, Godzilla picked up the lizard and smashed him into the ground, again.

The lizard stood up slowly after Godzilla took a step back, it growled slightly. "Fine, it time to get serious!" it launched a ball of fire from its mouth. Godzilla stumbled back slightly, his face burning slightly. Godzilla growled rubbing his face with his claws, with an anger push the lizard flung Godzilla into the rocks.

Growling Godzilla eyes cleared, his sharp plate points had become stuck in the rock. "The thing about fire is if you play with it. You get burned!" stated the lizard for a moment, Godzilla hard eyes almost twinkled with intelligence.

A blue glow formed around the plates on his back, the energy seeping through his fangs, the rock melted on his plates, he growled, realising his beam of death at the lizard it struck it, sending it flying away into the distance.

Godzilla growled stepping forward, he couldn`t see any sight of the pesky lizard he snarled. Clambering over the rock he reached the cave.

It was small and dark, he had to switch stance to a more lizard like stance, his longer arms made it easier for him to do this, he lay down in a larger chamber of the cave system. With a snort he closed his eyes only to hear voice echoing in the caves.

"What do you mean none of us can beat a dragon in claw to claw combat!" it seemed surprised. "Well it did, I think it was kirin but I can`t tell, it had all this weird plates on it, an when it breath that stuff they glowed and melted the rock around them" said the younger sounding voice, full of hope the older voice seemed to be a cooling drop of water "And his in this caves?" silence, Godzilla opened an eyes as light trickled down into his chamber.

He was greeted by the same red reptile/mammal as before with a large older looking one, Wait something about her seem familiar but he couldn`t place his finger on it, anyway both of them look up to the giant monster in the cave, even one all fours he toward over both of them.

"How the heck did it get in here?" stated the older one "Nothing can get past those rock at his size!" Godzilla raised an eyebrow, as the younger one replied "Well he seems smarter than the ones who normally come here to try and capture us" came her reply.

"Very well, Hi welcome to the caves my names Flash Fire, this is Flaming Pepper, nice to meet you mister?" Godzilla growled slightly as he`s voice echoed through the caves "Godzilla" came his cold reply. "Cool name better than mine anyway shouldn`t we tell the big boss?" asked Flaming Pepper.

"Yes we should, Mister Godzilla would you please follow me" stated the older one, she seem to remind him of Zilla, but he was infertile so… he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as he followed his the pair, the younger one seem to be bombarding him with question "So where do you come from?"

"An island" "Ok…? So why are you hear?" "Don`t know, woke up in the desert" Something about this place seem to have increased is intelligence slightly, normal he couldn`t speak this well, normal it was limited to 'Me King, I don`t like you' so full sentences like that jarred him slightly.

"So what are you, part dragon or wyren?" Godzilla gave a curious look "What do you mean?" "I mean you're a half breed, so your half pony and half?" Godzilla head lowed to her level as he walked along, his fangs scrapped along the floor "I`m a Mutated Godzillasaurus, not a half breed" he seem to detest the thought. As the part looked at him the all entered the largest part of the cave.

The main food room, it smelt of water and meat, all of the creature in the room shared reptilian features, most has some kind of scale and horns, as the lined up for a pile of fish some of the smaller ones ground, the place seemed to be managed by teenagers, strange. Godzilla dwarfed everything in the room, they didn`t notice him he was just another new guy to them probably.

As he levelled off into the bottom level of the cave, he tread carefully along, without stepping on a single of the children running between his massive feet, Flash Fire was asking someone comparable to her own age about something. "Mister Godzilla could you wait here, I have to go talk to Mister Komi for a moment" Godzilla raised an eyebrow at the name as he nodded.

"Come on you big lug over this way, don`t you want any food?" asked the small half breed said, pushing towards a large pile of fish, right next to the underwater entrance, the dark water were almost welcoming to the semi aquatic Godzilla, but then realized something, most of the half breeds seem to be scared of the water, like it would hurt them.

"Who collects the fish?" asked Godzilla to the small Flaming Pepper "Half Breeds that can breathe underwater, why want to thank them?" Godzilla shock his head "Just wondering as most of you seem scared of the water" he said, she gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah it nowhere near safe down there" a splash as another fish was through out of the water onto the pile.

Godzilla could hear the water, for a moment the being under there seem to be enjoying it, when a scream echoed through his brain. A small fish like half breed flew through the air, thrown out of the pool, by something, Jumping up Godzilla manage to catch her with his massive paws, all of the other seem to panic running for the exits. "Come along children it time to go" called the older ones. Godzilla looked at the creature in his paws shaking in fear slightly "What happened?"

"A big crab it got the other, it got all the others!" she stated in complete fear, Godzilla placed her on the ground. Godzilla growled "When this Miss Komi come tell her I`m busy" he growled at Flaming Pepper. She looked at him "What where are you going you`ll drown!" she called.

Godzilla growled, 2 thin gills opened up on his neck, as he jumping into the water, leaving all of the creatures in the dining cave to shiver slightly.

Godzilla swam through the depths of the underwater cave, he growled as he heard the struggles of the others, he swam towards them at a break neck speed. Spying the large crab Godzilla also sore in it claws lay most of the swimmer, with the other trying to pry the thing open, it was about 30ft tall and covered in banicales.

Swimming head first into the thing Godzilla jarred all of the swimmer free, all of them seem to look in complete confusion "What happened?" asked one falling to the floor another seem to point to Godzilla, all of them looked at him "Go get to safety I`ll hold this thing off!" he shouted, all of them did as they were told.

The crab clicked it 10ft long claws, as Godzilla growled, he sank to the bottom, his feet landing on the soft sand. He snarled flashing his large fangs at the crab. It movements sound like cracking shells, with a powerful swipe of it claws Godzilla was sent into part of a stone wall covered in coral. Godzilla looked at his stomach for a moment, it felt like a few cracked ribs growling he`s plates flashed blue.

The crabs compound eyes couldn`t react fast enough to the information it was receiving. A beam of blue death fired from the mouth of the dark green form, as the water bubbled around the beam the crab was boil alive.

Flash Fire looked at the carnage of the feeders scrabbling back into the cave, all of them bleeding heavily. "What happened?" she asked helping a blue Hippo-Shark up "Cave Crab biggest on I`ve seen, thing grabbed most of us, then this guy just comes up and head butts the thing, we don`t know what happened to him"

Miss Komi looked her brown scales seem tense, see smelt a smell of something she`d never through she would again, radiation. She was about to speak when a massive claw was flung into the room, followed by the rest of the crab.

Godzilla huffed as he pulled himself out of the water, his new hair on his head covering parts of his vison, he looked at the group for a moment, his noise and eyes finally resting on Miss Komi.

"Miss Komi I presume?"

"Yes, I`m surprised to see the King of the Monster here, tell me why are you here?" Godzilla growled, she smelt of Zilla… why?


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know me?" he growled approaching Miss Komi on his Hind legs, he toward over everything, and compared with the others so did Miss Komi. "Zilla" He leaned forwards "What about him?"

"He was my mate" she replied trying to jog the mutant Godzillasaur memory, his head seem to turn slightly "Zilla told me you fell to your death" his said all the others in the room seem confused "Err… I think we should leave this two to figure this out, come on to the medical cavern" stated Flash Fire, pushing everyone away.

"I did in a certain point of view, I fell from our world and into this one" she said "So what do I call you?" asked Godzilla not even trying to work out the logistics of the last statement. "Will Komi or Komodithrax, which ever you prefer" Godzilla seem to snort.

"So the egg?" he asked Zilla told all the Earth Defenders the story, it broke Mothra slightly but then again for a giant moth she wasn`t the hardest of nuts to crack. "I placed the egg in good hooves, after I found out what happens to half breeds I help them build up a civilization, in hopes the world would accept them" "But it didn`t so your hiding away? I have a hard time believing your Zilla`s mate, have you seen the lizard when he`s angry?"

"I have nothing to prove to you!" she took a calming breath "Godzilla what would you like to know about this world you are now in?" she asked, Godzilla had one thing on his mind at the moment "What am I?"

Komodithrax looked him over "A cross between the dominant race and a mutated Godzillasaur" "And the dominated race"

"Ponies" Godzilla growled slightly, snorting "So why aren`t half breeds accepted in this world?" "The culture of dragons is mate with a dragon even though they can have viable offspring with anything, so half breeds are seen of mistakes by parents in most dragon's eyes making them not real beings only soulless shells"

Godzilla growled "And you hide so you don`t create a full scale war, we are Kajiu, we don`t care for politics as long as the job gets done!" he growled.

Komi sighed "Things are different here, your title King of the Monster, it carries weight both here and at home. You are royalty here, you can`t make one reptile war with empires, not even you can withstand the sun wrath" Godzilla raised an eyebrow.

"There is an embodiment of the sun in this world in the form of a alicorn princess name Celestia, she is the one I gave my eye to" Godzilla lowered onto all fours. "Where can I find her?"

"Canterlot palace, but that not the point in trying to walk up to the palace uninvited, and if then what can you do?"

"I am King of the Monster yes?" She nodded "Then I decide who are monster and who innocent children are" he said with a firm glare. Komi couldn`t argue with that logic "So are you going to walk there?"

Godzilla nodded "I`ll go, please don`t tell anyone until I come back and tell you what happen with this Celestia" Komi smiled "Yes but please eat, we always catch more food than we need, please partake of the feast, I well find the children and bring them back"

She left almost bounding over large rocks, Godzilla looked at the large pile of fish for a moment, no he wasn`t going to say it. "That a lot of fish" came a voice.

Flash Fire smiled slightly "So you know Miss Komi, your majesty?" Godzilla jaws snapped the massive pincer in his jaws, he growled slightly as large piece of shell fell to the floor "Not call me that"

"Call you what?" asked Flash Fire "Your Majesty, I am not honourable so don`t honour me" he huffed, taking another bite out of the crab, his large paws being used as leverage. It looked like a big cat feeding on a carcase. "Why? You saved some many children today, I thought you were very honourable" she said, picking up a fish with her tail. "No I was keeping a promise to a friend, so are you here just to annoy me or do you want something?"

"To say thank you. You brought all off us a lot more time, the other crabs won`t come for at least another year or so now" Godzilla nodded, his eyes seem to flash emotions like a torrent, the anger, the kindness and the complete lack of joy, he`d seen something that most ponies or dragons would have been broken by.

"What was that lizard that challenged me to a fight earlier?" he asked swallowing a large mouthful of crab flesh, it oils seem to form a puddle under it, "A teenage dragon, they act as enforcers of the dragon rules due to the adults sometimes being to beastie to hold a conversation with" she seem to give a harsh glare "How do you not know what a dragon is?"

Godzilla sniffed the air slightly, teenage hormones kicking in on her part he snorted "Do you know what I am?" he growled "You said the word 'Kajiu' but I don`t know what they are" Godzilla gave a small chuckle "Kajiu is a generalised term for what I am. What I am is far scarier than a mere word. What I am is the definition of Nature Balance, when something get too powerful or threatens the world, I destroy it, where I treat I can leave it uninhabitable to every other creature in the world" Flash Fire gulped

"That a pretty big responsibility" she finally said after thing carefully "So why do you care about us?" came another voice.

Godzilla looked at where the voice came from, Flaming Pepper and her friend from the desert looked up at him, the small insectoid Kirin seem to question him. Godzilla stood there for a moment, he`d promised to Mothra and Gamera to fight injustice, but he`d never followed this promise before because he never understood it, his understanding seem to have improved. And this was the first time he could physically stop injustice "I made a promise to my friends"

"What was the promise?" Godzilla growled slightly, he pivoted back to his meal taking another bite, the small bug landed on top of the crap, large bug/dragon wings on her back, she seem to stare into his soul for a moment "What with all the anger, I thought that ponies like you were all sad?"

"Ponies like me?" he asked unsure looking at the two Kirins for help "Yeah, the ones who been possessed, aren`t they all sad an stuff?" she said both of the other sore the look on Godzilla face like it had awoken inner demons "No, I just get angry" he said, ripping out a large chunk of pinkish white flesh.

Flash Fire looked at the small changeling/dragon for a moment "Ok Mind Games, that enough, let's leave King Godzilla to eat in piece" she said pushing all of them into the caves system, Godzilla looked around the empty room for a moment. He sighed slightly as he thought drifted back to 2001.

A shadow appeared on the wall behind him, it glowing white eyes harden.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike the Dragon, only pony raised dragon in existence was having a nightmare. Not one of fear or panic but guilt. He felt so guilty for everything. It had been nearly half a year sense he`d turned into a greed fuelled monster, and destroyed Ponyville, and here he was on a board of ponies figuring out a peace treaty with the Diamond Dogs.

"Right everything is down and accounted for, thank you gentledogs" said Princess Twilight, princess of friendship was also the champion of negotiations, and Spike was still her assistant only that he felt off about the whole thing, why him as her assistant not some other dragon? As the Diamond dogs returned to their borrows Spike let out a sigh. "Send this report and peace treaty to Princess Celestia?" he asked, Twilight nodded as the set of home.

Spike trudged back looking at his feet, the letter and treaty jobs weren`t even taxing, hell he could breathe fire in his sleep (Twilight without eyebrows… that image didn`t live his head for weeks) The only problem was with the fire. He could do so much with it, create fires, light stoves...destroy buildings.

Twilight and Spike walked to the castle in silence for the most part, she didn`t need to say much, only the odd hellos to parsers by. Spike would wave at them for a moment, then return to his mopping walk. Twilight couldn`t see the depressed dragon next to her, all she could see was smiling faces and her friends.

As Twilight and the other members of the 'Council of Friendship' when to discuss something…girly, Spike retired to his basket, he lay on his back for a moment before turning to his front. He then flipped back to his back, whatever potion he tried he felt unconfutable. "Might as well read The Power Ponies" he said felony.

Taking out an issue called 'Power Ponies vs Gojira' Spike looked at this 'Gojira' a large charcoal black beast, white eyes that could stare into anything souls, looming over the Power Ponies and the Skyline. With a small caption saying 'The Destroyer Dragon!' Spike huffed, turning the page. "Contents… Ok Gojira backstory page 54, might as well have a look" He flipped through the book to a double page spread.

He read allowed to himself "Gojira, is the result of a nuclear bomb hitting a dragon in the ocean. After 60 years sleeping he`s back… Wow _so impressed_, With Powers that rival Celestia and the Power Ponies Combined… Ok slightly impressed!" He said looking at the creation backstory paragraph.

"Gojira is based on the original Hayko creature and film series. Normal depicted as nature equalizer to other giant monster. Often Fights a 3 headed flying hydra called Ghidra" He looked at the pony quiet obviously in a dragon suit fighting another pony in a golden dragon costume. "He was described best by a character in a comic 'His not a monster. He just does what he pleases. And that is keep the balance! Maybe were the problem not him?' Miki 'Mind' Reader" Spike gulped slightly.

"Wow I gotta read this!" he said flipping to page one.

Godzilla looked around for a moment, his large red and yellow eyes seem to glimmer slightly in the evening sun. Sure that day was nearly over but the beautiful parts were about to begin. The Night. It reminded him that even in a distance and foreign place he could always look at the star and see hope.

Godzilla lay in the mouth of a cave for a moment he didn`t even breathe. The stars came out slightly. One by one the small blue white and red dots lit up the sky. Godzilla looked harder into the sky. Was one purple?

A large shooting star raised passed the night sky and landed in the desert not too far from where he landed himself. Godzilla raised an eyebrow. His tail flicking lazily behind him. His curiosity had been pecked by the strange falling object.

Looking around for a brief moment, he could see no young ones that would dare follow him, he moved off, he would investigate thing, his nostrils couldn`t smell burning or anything off the sort. Only mammals of the night.

As Godzilla got into open ground he rose up onto his hind legs, he assumed a posture more familiar to him, as he trudged along, his head bobbing with each step. His dark green hide blurring into the dark sky as his purple tinted plates glisten slightly.

Princess Luna smiled at her pet opossum, Tiberius. He squeaked something. "Oh nonsense, there are no monsters in the Bad-Lands that would come close to here" she reassured the small marsupial. He just blinked slightly, ears flicking to every sound. "Fine worry wart, anyway tis time to watch my night in all it beauty. We also need more practice on nebulas" she said gazing up into the sky. But she didn`t notice the large figure approaching.

Luna sighed she`d created another meteor "Tis going to be a long night Tiberius? What are you looking at?" asked Luna, the meteor she summoned was put to the back of her mind, he was squeaking something angrily, waving his fore paws in panic, pointing behind them. "What vexes you Tibbers?" she asked almost curiously.

A distance blue glow eliminated her night. Sitting up she peered up into the night "The meteor is slowing? What sorcery is this?!" she stated in complete surprise.

Godzilla sore the meteor, something that size hitting the ground would cause an explosion big enough to destroy most of the caves the half-breeds lived in. So he had to do something, he promised to keep the balance and right now they needed him more than anything else. Or was it the fact he needed target practice with his atomic breath? Maybe.

He didn`t think about what he did next through. Luna looked up as the Blue beam of light was replaced by a beam of fiery red, and it destroyed the meteor within a split second of it touching it. Tiberius ran into Luna mane, cowering in fear. Luna looked up in bewilderment. "How?"

Godzilla growled as two quiet wows were heard "Who there?" he asked, without much hesitation, the night didn`t scare him only one thing scared him and it was long since gone. Flaming Pepper and Mind Games appeared from the gloom.

Godzilla growled "And what are you do doing here?" he said still on his hind legs, he would have dwarfed them if on all fours, "Well err… we couldn`t sleep… and well… we sore you wander off and thinking… possibly… youcouldtakeuswithyou" stated the hesitant yet hyperactive dragon filly.

Godzilla growled "No, you're too young to go on this journey". "Yeah when did you first go on an adventure?" Godzilla growled, 'Now I`m a hypocrite… Well along as they can`t read minds I`m fine' "What you a hypocrite?" stated Mind Games, Godzilla landed on all fours. "No, no I am not, now go home. I well come back in a few days" he said.

"Do you know where you're going?!" called Pepper, Godzilla shock he`s head "Well we know, come on take us with you, everybreed in the caves is boring anyway!" Godzilla growled slightly "Fine, but if anyone asked you followed me and I didn`t know about until it was too late"

Both of them nodded as the trotted after him, with a large motion of his tail they were both scooped onto his back, and sat in between his plates. "Well, what way?" he asked.

"North, between those mountains! And onwards to Aaaapaloosa!"


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Luna looked at the dirt underneath her hooves. It was turned in small shards of glass missed in with the dirt and sand. She looked as the large imprints of feet appeared in the sand. Tiberius squeak slightly pointing to smaller more hoof like prints.

"So if this is where the meteor was exploded from, it was caused by something, but what set of tracks do we follow?" she asked, Tiberius squeak pointing at the smaller tracks. Luna smiled "Yes, follow the larger tracks, brilliant thinking Tiberius" she said following the larger track, they dwarfed her own ones.

Placing a hoof in one of the tracks, it barely covered a quarter of the indent into the sand. She never seen this kind of paw before and it scared her slightly…It wasn`t a feeling of dread like Tiberius had but a feeling of uneasiness that made the whole experience of being in the dark slightly worse, mind you Luna like the dark so it was just like a unaccountableness, like a missing banana in the morning… Wait Celestia does like bananas… Luna cringed slightly "Tiberius, remind me to never look in sister brain… something even I should not see"

Tiberius just squeak as he ran after Luna who had begun to trot away. The foot prints seem to get further apart each time it stepped, strange, until it moved into a set pattern, a galloping pattern.

Spike looked at the first page of the comic, it was Mane-iac laughing at something on a very large boat.

(Into the comic world)

"Ha Hahahaahaa! You fools! You cannot beat me! You pathetic wastes of heroes!" Laughed the Manic "I well soon unleash the most destructive force in Equis upon this Maretropolis! With the power in this small bottle I will blow you away!" She cackled holding up a strange mosaic looking jar into the air. It head a strange emblem on it. A large unicorn lizard bat cross.

The Power Ponies struggled to get out of the ropes they were tide in. A strange old griffin muttered "You bring destruction upon yourself, when they come you`ll have no way of controlling it" The Mane-iac mane rapped round the old griffin face. "Precisely. I don`t want to control it, I want it with as much destructive force as possible, Saddle Rager will be" she said eye bulging towards the grey mare with brown mane and tail looked in complete surprise "And what make you think she`ll help you?!" came Filli-Second instant reply.

"Because she`ll have no choose in the matter!" cackled the Mane-iac, with hesitation she grabbed the grey mare with a tendril of mane and carried her off to the top of the radio tower on the ship. A cackling grin smiled "All according to plan!" and with that she tied the helpless super heroine to the tower, the poor mare still struggled as the Mane-iac brock the bottle over her head.

A mist entered through the Saddle Rager`s nostrils and mouth, she still seemed passed out as the ocean bubbled around them. A loud roar echoed from the mare, as she struggled, her muscle bulged out as the water bubbled more, nothingness happened for a moment.

A large figure appeared in the bay of Maretropolis, ponies looked on in awe as something appreaded in the bay. It looked like a massive dragon. It wrathful roared echoed over the bay. Everything turned into mass hysteria (or hysteric) as the figure approached.

The old griffin seem surprised "The previous host" he gasped "Previous host?" hissed the Masked Matter-Horn he nodded "I am sorry for bringing this upon you" he replied "Gojira is on his way"

(Real World)

Spike smiled as the picture of Gojira head peering around a building with many ponies and griffins running for their lives.

A voice echoed in his head "Hey Spike whatcha reading?" Spike peered over the top of the comic book to see the CMC all looking at the front cover "The Power Ponies Vs Gojira The Destroyer Dragon… It really good but really confusing, I hope they explain this in more detail later"

"Wait as in the Hayko Gojira not the Los Pegasus Gojira right?" asked Scootaloo, Spike nodded "Phew, the Los Pegasus one so bad it unbelievable, it can`t even be classed as a dragon, it more a fire breathing iguana" Spike gave an odd look "And that bad because?"

"He was blown up with missile, Gojira indestructible, nothing is supposed to hurt him apart from other Monsters, hello I though you lived in a library? How have you never heard of this stuff" asked the orange pegasus without much sympathy.

Spike shrugged his shoulders, then he felt a large gagging reflex appear he burped up a scroll, with the lunar signature? "What is it?" Spike shrugged slightly opening it.

"Dear Spike, Yes this letter is to thou. A creature is approaching Appaloosa I would like you to send a message to Celestia, tell her I`ll be late for brunch?... Yours truly Princess Luna and Tiberius" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Ok that strange"

"Yeah but yer gotta wonder wha da ya think the creature like?" said Applebloom aloud. Spike looked at the small filly then at his comic book. "Good thing Gojira not real"

Godzilla looked as panic spread through the town, he`d not even growled yet all he did was walk into town. He blinked at the Flaming Pepper and Mind Games appeared on his shoulders "Wow I`ve never seen so many ponies before" mused Mind Games. Godzilla seem unimpressed by the hole thing "Where to next?"

Flaming Pepper shrugged "What do you mean, do you not know?" "Yeah I knew the way to Appaloosa not to Canterlot" Godzilla growled frustrated with his luck. "Fine" he looked around for anything remotely civilized in the town. "I see train track well follow them" he said. His large height came in as advantage. He moved toward the tracks, the two fillies jumped off his back and raced for the tracks. Only to have a large voice echo in their ears.

"HAIL THERE MONSTERS!" a flying form greeted the two fillies gaze. Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, hovered over them. Godzilla growled "Get behind me" he ordered, Luna landed as Pepper and Mind Games got behind Godzilla pillar like legs.

Luna made eye contact with the towering creature, it was a mass of dark green scales and purple plates, it ivory mane and tail tuff seem to flicker in the wind. With a large earth shaking stomp he growled flexing it powerful arms slightly claws ready for deployment. "Who are you?"

Luna horn sparked slightly anger as she replied "We are Princess of the Night" Godzilla growled "Then move, I got no time to waste talking to princesses" he growled, the pair behind him gulped slightly. All the ponies around in the buildings all gulped as well. The tension in the air seem to escalate.

Godzilla didn`t break eye contact "Get to cover" he said to the small fillies under his feet, the raced into an alleyway. Godzilla adjusted his footing slightly as Luna horn become engulfed in energy.

Godzilla didn`t move as Luna let out a war cry, her horn fired bolts of black lightening at the kaiju, Godzilla didn`t even flinch in pain, smoke rose from his shoulder as he growled "You`ll have to do better than that" he snarled.

Luna gritted her teeth. "Indeed" with a more concentrated blast Luna hit Godzilla in the leg. He toppled over the dirt bellowing up from the ground, Godzilla eyes seem to look on to Luna, without a second thought he galloped at her, his head used like a battering ram, hitting Luna into a building.

All of the ponies looked on in terror, nothing in the history of Equestria had done what he`d just done. Then Godzilla raised up to his hind legs, large fangs seem to drawl with saliva. With a closed eye Luna fell to the ground.

Princess Luna was enraged by this creature. She staggered to her hooves for a moment, finally came to rest on her hind legs. Godzilla growled slightly. Before moving off, the pair of fillies ran out and hid under his legs.

Luna had a good looked at the pair "Half-breeds?" she question "But they don`t exist"


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper and Games slept soundly on Godzilla`s back, without much hassle he moved through the thick forest that had appeared from nowhere, it had latterly been a step from desert to forest. With the pair of sleeping foals on his back, he hummed to himself slightly "Hum hm hum hum hmm" he stopped as his nostrils filled with an odd smell.

Something had marked it territory in this area recently, he`d have to move quickly and quietly. He trotted? Along at a pace that would be called galloping to any other equine. As he pushed on the smell only got stronger, and stronger.

Finally it was almost unbearable to his sense, the smell of formic acid ran high in the air. Without much of an interaction with the substance Godzilla strode on, through a patch of strange blue flowers.

The pollen and pestles swirled around him and the sleeping pair on his back. He contuined to walk, the sky above them darken, as the shafts of light that once pirst through the trees was become dimmer and dimmer.

Night was coming again he`d been walking for a whole day, after the fiasco of last night he didn`t want to pass through anymore town than was necessary. He looked to find a shelter for the young ones, the night may be cold for them, a forest was very different from there old home.

Finding a large knot hole in the base of a tree he lay down, he gently moved the fillies onto the ground off his back, he looked down on them, he`s tail curled up to his, shielding them from the elements. He lay his head down on the soft dirt for a moment he smiled slightly.

The he went into a deep sleep.

A scream jolted him awake, he snorted looking pair for a moment, he tried to asked them what was wrong but it only came out as a roar "Sheronk?" The pair looked up at Godzilla only for him to notice what was wrong.

They didn`t look like themselves, in fact they looked more like a lizard and an equine bug. He looked at himself for a moment, he`s arms were puny and almost useless, he looked at himself for a moment.

"Godzilla? Is that you?" asked Pepper, she still had her 'mane' now made of spikes Godzilla nodded "Shreonk" 'Why can I speak?' Mind looked at him for a moment "How is he going to argue for a equality when he can only speak in growls?"

Godzilla stood up on his hind legs without the use of his arms, he stubbed falling flat on his face. 'Ok I`m now a Godzillasaur… brilliant why didn`t Dad say we had such tiny arms?' he large feet lifted his body off the ground.

"We need help, I want my mane back!" stated Pepper, Mind growled "Look at me I`m a changeling! Nopony will help us even if they did believe us, They wouldn`t help!" she gestured to herself, with hole filled hooves.

Pepper looked at herself "Well I`m a baby dragon maybe I could find someone!" she asked herself, Godzilla growled, sniffing the formic acid again.

He growled slightly. His dorsal plates didn`t glow but his throat did slightly, but it wasn't glowing with energy, no it wasn`t even glowing it was flushing with blood? Something was coming he could feel it.

Using his head to usher them away from the smell Godzilla growled slightly the acidic smell was getting stronger, it large silted eyes peered into the gloom of the forest for a moment. Nothing.

Then a voice echoed out "Scootaloo, don`t stop! Dem Timber Wolves are right on a trail!" Godzilla looked back for a moment. A trio raced through his legs. Pepper and Mind was grabbed by the scooter and wagon.

Godzilla roared and gave chase to pegasus powered wagon. His large feet were court on something. He stumbled head landing a mere inch away from the face of a bunny.

He growled slightly about to stand up when something trampled over him, it was a wooden dog? But it wasn`t alone, no it was followed by about 3 others. Godzilla lay there for a moment, the howls echoed in his ear canals, unleashing his primal fury slightly.

The CMC looked at the pair they unwilling recused from the Timbre-Wolves, a dragon and changeling?! The howls echoed behind them, the dragon gaved a panic look but not to the howls to the road ahead "Look where you`re going!" she called to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo looked in front of her swerving just in time they barely missed a cloaked Zecora, with a basket of poison joke in her hooves. She looked down the path Timbre-Wolves running after the fillies. She jumped in surprise "Of land and water! This is peculiar!" as she followed in the CMC steps, running for a life.

The CMC and company finally burst out of the Everfree and into Ponyville town square? "Great you lead them to town!" called Sweetie Belle, forgetting about the changeling for a moment "Sorry what did you want me to do? LET YOU GET EATTEN?!" came a sharp response.

The Timbre-Wolves burst from the brush, they all causes a large stick to lock up the back wheels of the waggon sending all of it occupancy flying. The Wolves wooden paws echoed through Ponyville.

"The horror!" called a random on looker before falling flat on her back, as did her two friends. The Timbre-Wolves growled and snarled, gnashing their teeth at the CMC.

All of the CMC, Pepper and Mind flincked waiting for the end only to hear a wimpier, something had the Timbre-Wolf in its mouth. Pepper and Mind looked up in excitement "Oh yeah! Go to town on them wolves!"

Godzilla using his massive neck through the Timbre-Wolf back into the forest, his head and neck turned to face the other wolves for a moment.

He let loose a roar that only a few had ever heard "SHREONK!" the wolves all howled back at the massive dinosaur. His dark green scales moved like a suit of armour.

The ponies of Ponyville all looked on in awe for a moment before panic spread, through the crowd. Screams echoed through Godzilla for a moment his yellow eyes shrink slightly. A wolf bitting at his ankle snapped him back into reality, he flicked it off with a swing of his tail. It shattered into a million different pieces.

The other wolves jumped at him, tackling him to the floor, Godzilla body fell, dust spewd out as they mauled his head and chest, his tiny arms struck a wolf slightly it didn`t budge from his spot, the two hybrid looking in complete devastation "We gotta help him!" called Pepper, flapping her wings she took off followed by the changeling.

With an almost feral growl they buzzed around the 2 wolves' heads, they stopped mauling Godzilla as they tried to catch the small flying targets. The lunged at pair, for them to fall to the ground.

Godzilla rolled onto his stomach, his body was bleeding badly, he growled, his reptilian face contorted in rage, he feet buried in the ground his throat glowed slightly, as a ball of fire exploded form the mouth of Godzilla the Timbre-Wolves yelped in pain, they ran off burning.

Godzilla shock his head, his still smoking mouth. All the ponies looked at him for a moment, until he began to sway before falling to the ground.

Pepper and Mind ran to the head of Godzilla "Godzilla! Come on big guy, wake up! It not funny" called Pepper. Mind, poked him with her hoof "He need help!" she called all of the ponies gathered around for a moment.

"Please"


End file.
